Our large family
by Glitter15
Summary: The future life's of the lynches.
1. Somebody say family

This is my 2nd fanfiction for those of you that read my series new beginnings I put that on hold so yeah and this story sets it forward to where they are all in there early thirties and they have children so here's who's who So you can picture them. Ross is married to Maia and Riker is married to Laura Rydel is a single mom and Rocky is dating a girl named Mia.

Railey Lynch 15 - Selena Gomez

Ariana Lynch 17 - Demi Lovato

Shane Lynch 16 - Justin Kelly

Dalaya Lynch 13 - Peyton List

Jake Lynch 14 - Bradley Steven Perry

Charlotte Lynch 15 - Dove Cameron

Jamie Lynch 16 - Victoria Justice

Cayden Lynch Adopted 11 - Cameron Boyce

Elaina Lynch 15 - Zendaya

Aden Lynch 17 - Nick Jonas (as a 17 year old)

Ryan Rays 18 - Harry Styles

Gabby Little 19/20 - Taylor Swift

Ross Lynch 33

Rydel Lynch 35

Riker Lynch 35

Rocky Lynch 34

Maia Mitchell 32

Laura Marano 31

Mia Jones 33

Ross's POV

Ross woke up at 2 in the morning hearing screaming and yelling. Turns out it was Railey and Dalaya 2 of 3 of Ross's kids. He got up and noticed that Maia his wife was not in bed. He walked down the hallway and saw Maia arguing with Railey and Dalaya. What is all this about?,Ross asked. Oh our 2 lovely daughters are arguing about who gets to sleep on the top bunk, Maia replied. At two in the morning?!, he said. Railey your the oldest outta you 2 so you get the bottom. What?! Isn't that the other way around?! No not today it isn't now go to bed. I'm surprised your brother slept threw that, he said going back to his room. Shortly after Maia followed. Dalaya and Railey went to sleep.

The Next Morning. 9:23 am

Riker looked down the hallway to find Jamie (his daughter) making out with her boyfriend Ryan. Riker walked up and pulled Ryan from her and said, You better get your ass out of here before I kick it. Ryan slowly left. Really Jamie? If I wouldnt of been here he would've taken it way outta line and then he'd be dead. Sorry daddy, she said (clearly trying to get on his good side). No now go to your room now!, he said with fire in his voice. She left. Then Elaina came down. Boyfriend? Yup Kissing? Yup Anger? Yup. Well im gonna go meet Gabby. K be back round 2:30 k? Kk,she replied. Then his wife Laura came down. 1 down 3 to go , Laura said pulling at Riker's shirt. Can't we just do it now since there all in their rooms?, Riker asked. Nope cos they can hear it. Whatever woman I got others. You better not. Kidding kidding your the only woman I love in the whole wide world , said Riker. Giving in on the pleasure Laura kissed Riker when they heard an eww. It was Ariana their oldest girl. Get a room you two, she said with a disgusting look on her face. I am going to see my boyfriend, she said. Bryce? , Riker said. (Bryce cheated on Ariana and Ariana gave him a second chance. Yes Byce who else would it be?, Ariana asked. Uh I don't know someone that I don't feel like kicking his or hers ass, Riker said with fire in his eyes. Riker and Laura have 4 children Jamie, the fashionista, Elaina, the sweetheart, Aden, the athlete, and Ariana daddy's girl, but out of all the boyfriends she's had Riker wants to kick Bryce's ass the most. He hurt her and he deserves to be hurt, he said. Well bye dad, mom love ya! Bye sweetie, said Laura. Yup bye be safe,he said.

Meanwhile...

Rydel was watching tv when... Charlotte and Shane came down Charlotte with her beautiful blonde hair in a ponytail with a hoodie and sweats on. Rydel knew there was something wrong with her daughter these days. But Shane , she knew what was wrong with Shane he gought his ex Lea pregnant and he found out a week ago. as soon as they walked in someone started banging on the door. She knew who it was she walked over to the door.

Lea

So that's the 1st ch there will be more review if you like.


	2. Life sucks and wins

Ok you pronounce Dalaya's name Duh-Lae-Uh not Duh-Lee-Uh. Ok just to tell you for further ahead I am not really planning on having Maia in the story that much so don't worry. But here is 2nd ch. I have a big brain so,therefore I can never stop writing k well anyway here it is. Do I'm writing this fanfic another one and I'm starting a new one i havent had much time so hope you like this update. "awesome previously" haha btw lea looks like Candice Accola

Previously, Lea.

Rydel really did expect to see Lea but not a WEEK later. She was shocked and didn't want Shane seeing her so she stepped out. "Lea sweetheart what are you doing here?" " I-I actually came to see you". " Oh sweetie here sit down",Rydel patted the seat on the bench next to her. "Tell me hon what's wrong? I got kicked out of my house"." Oh sweetie why didn't you come sooner? I di-didn't wanna be rude",(at this point she should just start to cry which she was). "Oh I don't think it's rude at all sweetie. I would let you stay here but I don't want Charlotte or Shane seeing you". "I know but I need help please help me! Okay okay settle down Lea settle down". "I-Ill give you some money for a hotel". Meanwhile inside... " Shane I need to talk to you for a sec and I dont think your gonna like what I'm gonna say, Charlotte said. What?"asked Shane. "I-I got pr-pregnant", she said with tears prickling down her face." What?!" Shane basically shouted loud enough for anyone to hear it. Rydel came racing inside with a worried look on her face. "What happened", she asked." Nothing, he's my brother we always fight", said Charlotte. Charlotte basically ran to her room. "Shane? S-she I d-don't I don't wanna talk about it!"He went to his room. Rydel plopped down on the couch worried about EVERYTHING.

12:36 pm

Rocky ran downstairs to find his girlfriend Mia playing the wii." Hi ya!", she exclaimed. "Hey,he called back. I have some exciting news", she said." Okaay?", he asked a little odded out. "Um well Cayden he got a new friend and he wants to meet up with him today", Mia said excitingly. "That's great!", Rocky replied. "I know, wanna take me out to lunch to celebrate babe?", Mia asked. "I live for it, Rocky said. Haha", giggled Mia.

Ross's POV

Ross got up and looked around for Maia or Railey or Dalaya or even Jake. "Hey honey I um just wanted to give this to you". Ross opened up the letter that Maia had handed him he opened it and this is what came out-" What you want a divorce?!" Ross screamed at the top of his lungs. "Why? Because this is what I found in your dresser Ross. She pulls out Ross's "man diary" and reads-" I'm in love with Laura but I can't tell Maia that I want to end it so ive kept a divorce paper and signed it just in case". "Maia that was long before Railey was even born that I wrote that! I don't love Laura I love you Maia please don't break it off". "To late Ross I already signed it and I'm giving it to the people". "But Maia we have 3 kids,3 and that's Railey our oldest our first child then, Jake-Jake the wanna be Junior Ross Lynch our second child and last but definitely not least, Dalaya sweet sweet Dalaya out youngest." "How could you wanna end our lives Maia?!", Ross asked tears prickling in his eyes." How could you?", she replied. " I-I d-don't Maia", he said through sobs. "Well I do", bye Ross I've already packed my things and said goodbye to the kids." When Maia walked out the door he got on his knees and started crying.


	3. Face The Fact

**A/N:Hey ok so Ross and Maia are splitzies and I don't think I want Maia in the story anyways cos for real I can't stand the girl I mean she seems nice but it's my opinion I guess it's just her 'australianness' (don't even think I spelled that right). As for why I am writing this story is because I think the Lynch family are a really good family with good hearts so this is how I put it in my point of view. P.S, Cant stop listening to Love Me Like That by R5 you guys should check it out. And let the storyness begin!**

Ross's POV

I've been in my room sobbing for the past 3 hours. Ross heard a knock on the door, knowing that it was probably one of his kids he said,"Come in."

"Hi dad",Railey said. "Hi sweetie", he replied. "Are you okay daddy? Yes and no I'm trying to be for the sake of you kids but on the other hand I've been laying here crying for the past 3 hours", Ross said.

"Me too", said Railey." Dalaya and Jake decided to break the news to everyone." Ross then sat up and looked his daughter in the eyes and said..."They didn't tell anyone what it was about Railey did they?"

"No of course not. Okay good well I'm gonna get ready and go to Uncle Riker and Aunt Laura's place", Ross said. "Alrighty well ima go take a walk", Railey said. They said there goodbyes and soon Ross got ready and headed to Riker and Laura's place.

He got there and rang the doorbell. "Oh hi Ross", Laura said. "Hey Laur. Oh sorry come in. Thanks." They saw ALL the kids racing downstairs in a hurry. "Uncle Ross are you okay", Ariana asked. "Of course he's not he just got a divorce", Jamie said not realizing what she said was hurtful. Are you and dad gonna get one too?", Aden asked. Laura saw Ross's face go pale she felt very bad for him and herself

"Jamie!, Aden!, she scolded. What I'm just stating the facts!, she replied selfishly. Go to your room Jamie now!", Laura scolded. "That includes all of you", Laura said. They all went to their rooms. "Ross I am so sorry about them, I mean they are teenagers. It's okay", he said. "Hey where's Riker at?", Ross asked. Oh he um, they didn't mean about that divorce thing", Laura said breaking down into tears.

Ross pulled Laura into a hug. "Hey what happened Laur?, he said in a comforting voice. Laura pulled away from the hug and say on the couch with Ross sitting right by her.

"H-he g-got d-drunk o-one n-night a-and c-cheated o-on m-me", she said sobbing just flat out balling her eyes out. "What?!", Ross whispered/yelled. He then got up from the couch clearly pissed at his brother's actions. "I'm gonna kill him!", Ross said angrily. Laura got up and placed a hand on Ross's chest to stop him from pacing around the room. Ross looked down at her hand on his chest and then looked back up at Laura and locked eyes with her.

"Um", Laura said trying to break the silence. Ross has liked Laura ever since he met her and now he was questioning now if she felt the same. Laura still had her hands on his chest. Ross was leaning in and so was Laura when they heard a-"What the hell!", from Riker. They both jumped apart. Ross looked at Riker and Riker looked at him both feeling the need punch each other.

"So I leave for 30 minutes and all of the sudden your about to kiss my brother?!", Riker yelled. "Oh well your one to talk after all what you did was worse your a married man and you slept with some slut!", Ross fired back. Riker then tackled Ross to the ground causing Laura to let out a shriek. Riker threw several punches to Ross causing Ross's face to start bleeding out.

Deciding it was time to fight back Ross was now on top and throwing the punches. Laura was screaming stop every 5 seconds. Finally she got them apart. "Stop it the both of you first off I didn't know what I was thinking and second of all Ross is right you are one to talk you slept with another woman." This choice of words was making Riker's heart fall apart. "Laura I'm sorry but that doesn't mean that you can do the same." Riker then walked out leaving a crying Laura and a pissed Ross. Ross sat down next to Laura and pulled her into a hug. "Shh it's gonna be okay your strong Laura nothing can push you down."

1:31pm

Rydel was sitting watching Spider Man when Charlotte walked. "Mommy I really need to talk to you it's important. Sure", Rydel said worriedly. "I um hope you don't kick me out after this. Okaay", Rydel said trying not to sound mad." I'm pregnant", Charlotte said sounding fearless.

"Your what?!", Rydel said getting up from the couch shocked. "Don't make me repeat it. Who's baby is it", Rydel asked getting worried because she knew Charlotte didn't have a boyfriend. "I don't know because I got raped. Char are you sure?", Rydel asked. "I'm pretty sure momma."


	4. Please Read!

**A/N: Ok I have written that I'm not putting Maia in the story anymore! You guys are like I hate Raia, well I do to! I have something in progress if ya'll like Raura so much than wait until a few chapters because I'm tellin' ya that it'll happen you just have to wait so STOP whining about Raia because its not going on anymore! **

**Sorry for the hatefulness but seriously STOP whining.**


End file.
